His Best Friend's Girl
by silentprotester
Summary: Come join our friendly neighborhood hooligans, yes the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, with some more than platonic feelings towards one another! Starting off with some karaoke and then adding up to drama(?)! Rated T for language and suggestions of violence...
1. Jessie's Girl

**SOMETHING I FORGOT TO DO WHEN I ORIGINALLY POSTED WAS TO PUT A DISCLAIMER SO:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the powerpuff girls, the song "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield**

 **With that being said, please *try* to enjoy my story**

His Best Friend's Girl

Bubbles' face turned bright red and horror stricken as the song started to play and the whole school was looking at the stage. She knew that this was going to be about her. That he was going to be singing about her, _to her_. She squeezed Mike's, her boyfriend, hand a bit tighter but he didn't seem to really notice since she was trying her best to contain her frustration. As the blonde haired boy with the dark blue eyes on stage cleared his throat about to sing the first words of the song, his eyes met hers and all she could do was scream internally. _Of course he would pick this song,_ she thought to herself. _At least Mike doesn't know the truth about why he chose it,_ the small hopeful thought of relief crossed her mind as she loosened her grip on her boyfriend's innocent hand. She broke eye contact with Boomer and looked up at her boyfriend who was smiling dumbly and ignorantly, laughing at his best friend's choice of song for karaoke night at their school's football field. Whistling and hollering, cheering on his friend, he looked at Bubbles and laughed. "Isn't this great?" He asked her with a genuine smile. All she could do was nod and fake a smile.

* * *

As the chorus of the song was coming up, everyone in the crowd joined in on singing _Jessie's Girl_ with Boomer. He did his best performance with head banging and air-guitaring with the mic stand, which made everyone laugh and make the night just a bit more fun. That is for everyone who wasn't Bubbles. She looked over at her black haired sister who was just a couple of chairs away sitting with Butch and the rest of their group of friends. "Told ya he would do it." Butch said smugly while laughing at his brother. Buttercup just looked up at the stage in awe of the blonde, who was still looking directly at Bubbles, and Buttercup knew why. She reached into her pocket and pulled out $10, handing the crumpled money over to Butch. "And, you have to go up there and sing!" Butch said to her between laughs, practically falling out of his chair from laughing so hard. "God dammit lover boy. I had faith in you!" She exclaimed while her entire group erupted into laughter. She exaggerated a sigh and rolled her eyes. _They made a bet!?_ Bubbles thought to herself, becoming a bit annoyed at Boomer's gesture of proving himself to her, that he really did care for her and he didn't care about who knew. But she did, she was dating his best friend for Christ's sake!

As the song was coming to an end, Boomer took a bow and blew kisses, saying thank you to the crowd and exiting the stage. He made his way through the sea of people, some of them giving high fives, others congratulating him on doing a great job, trying to get over to Mike and, more importantly, Bubbles. Walking up to them with a grin across his face going from ear to ear, he bro hugs Mike and gives a small wave to Bubbles who replies with a small smile and nod in acknowledgment to him. "So," Boomer said putting his hands in his pockets, rocking on his heels. "What'd you guys think of my performance?" He asked sheepishly. Mike just started laughing while Bubbles just glared trying to hide her anger. "Dude, it was the best thing I've seen all night! You are a true performer!" Mike put one arm up on Boomer's shoulder for support as he continued laughing making Boomer chuckle. Boomer's eyes went immediately to Bubbles and he had a genuine look of hope on his face, "What did you think about it Bubbles?" His voice sounding confident and hopeful. She let out a quick sigh and looked away from him. "It was pretty good." She said quickly, trying to hold back her irritation at him; Mike stopped laughing and looked at her dumbfounded, "You didn't like it babe?" He asked her. She shrugged and started to turn away from them. "I just didn't find it as entertaining as some." She walked away, acting coldly towards the two, who just stood there shocked by her sudden mood change from her normal self. They turned and looked at each other, quizzical looks across their faces. "I think I did something wrong." Boomer said, scratching the back of his head. "I should go and talk to her." Mike nods in approval and walks away towards the punch bowl, which was spiked because let's face it karaoke is not fun unless you're drunk.

Boomer started looking for Bubbles, who was trying to avoid him, passing through rows of people, who were all a little tipsy since there was a lack in adult supervision. Blindly wandering through the crowd, Bubbles ended up bumping into the person she has been trying to avoid for the past two months, Boomer. Stumbling back a bit and making a tiny "oof" noise as she walked right into his chest, Boomer grabs a hold on her to steady her so she doesn't fall on her butt. "Sorry, I wasn't looking." Boomer apologized to her, looking at her happily because he found her. Bubbles looked up at him with a scowl on her face, "Yeah, whatever. Can you let go of me now?" Boomer immediately let go of her and looked a little embarrassed. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked her. This took her aback, eyeing him with total disbelief. Nodding slowly she took his hand and pulled him over towards the school building, looking for a quiet place for them to talk.

Finally she found a spot under the stairs that lead up to a balcony in the front of the school, no one was near there and everywhere else they had gone people were already there getting a bit too physically involved. She let go of his hand and turned to him, looking up into his deep ocean blue eyes. Inhaling a deep breath, she prepared herself to talk to him.

"Why the hell did you do that?" she asked him, her voice barely above a whisper but still sounding shrill.

"Sing?" Boomer asked, looking at her confused. Bubbles let out an exasperated sigh while shaking her head.

"Not just sing, why did you sing _that_ song?"

"Oh. Because it's a good song and, uh, I dunno, maybe because it expresses how I really feel?" He answered, having it sound more like a question.

"What if Mike knew how you really feel?"

Boomer was taken aback by her question, he always knew how Mike would feel and he was getting a bit sick of always hearing about Mike. Whenever he and Bubbles are together all she does is talk about Mike, he knows that it sounds like he's jealous, which he is but he would never admit and that's not the point right now, but he's Mike's best friend and Mike wouldn't let a girl come between them. Boomer on the other hand however…..

"How Mike feels? Don't you think that I think about Mike?!" He was almost shouting his words at her, making her a bit scared.

"God damn Bubbles, all I ever hear about is Mike. Well he's not the only one who has fucking feelings, especially ones that are for you." He said, anger was slowly building up and Bubbles could tell. She let out a sigh before gently touching his arm, the warmth of her hand on his arm seemed to calm him down a little. He looked down at her, right into her baby blues, and gave her an apologetic look.

"Boomer, I'm sorry. I know how you feel, but it's just that-"

"Just what?" Boomer interrupted her. "Just that you're in love with him, but still know how I feel about you? That you show more affection towards him when I'm around? And don't deny it, you always seem to be more _lovey-dovey_ with him when I'm the third wheel and sometimes he touches you a little bit too much. It's like he knows and he's doing it just to fuck with me." He was almost shouting at this point, Bubbles could hear the trembling behind his anger and knew how upset he was by how he was looking away. She never realized how much he noticed, she didn't even realize that she was doing that to him and god did it make her feel guilty, recently however she had started to notice how Mike would touch her more even in the slightest of ways whether it be touching her hair to wrapping his arms around her waist. She looked up at him and took his face in her free hand, making him look at her.

"Boomer, I never realized that I would do that to you and I never thought about how it must make you feel to see us like that. I'm sorry, I never wanted us to get this way I just," She started to cry before she could finish what she was saying. Boomer was stupefied, he never meant to make her cry, and he would never want her to cry especially over him. "Aw, fucking hell Bubbles." He said in a quiet voice before wrapping his arms around her. She was surprised by his gesture but she loosely wrapped her arms around his torso and cried into his warm chest. They stood there for a while, Bubbles crying and Boomer trying to calm her down by gently embracing her and rubbing her back. "This is all my fault, if I hadn't sung that stupid song. God, I'm such an idiot." Boomer said quietly, more to himself than to her. Bubbles shook her head and looked up at him, distancing herself from him so she could see his face better. "None of this is your fault, it's all my fault." Tears were slowly spilling from her eyes, Boomer took one of his hands and caressed her cheek, gently wiping away the tears that had escaped from her eyes. "Hey, it's ok. Please don't cry over this." Boomer pleaded, wrapping his arms back around her. Although the moment was stiff, Boomer enjoyed every second of the embrace. He could feel her body heat, smell her perfume, hell she was even hugging him back! That was a big improvement on their relationship since it had been rocky for a while, ever since he decided to tell her about his feelings.

Eventually Mike caught up to them, the smell of alcohol lingered on his breath and he didn't like what he was seeing at the moment. "Hey guys." Mike said with a straight face to the couple hugging. Bubbles immediately stiffened and parted from Boomer, giving her boyfriend a small wave before joining him by his side. "Hey, Mike. Where have you been?" Boomer asked, trying to lighten the mood, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking on his heels. Mike started to chuckle before answering, "I've been looking for you two." He slurred his words and rocked back and forth, Bubbles had to grab his arm to steady him so he wouldn't fall. "But I guess I'm interrupting you guys." He looked at his friend accusingly and glared towards his girlfriend.

"What would you be interrupting? We were just talking." Bubbles explained, but Mike shook his head. "Don't be stupid!" Mike shouted, getting out of Bubbles' grasp and staggering in front of both of them. "I know." He said, sending chills down Bubbles' spine and Boomer was frozen in shock. The silence in the air was heavy until after a few minutes Boomer finally spoke. "Know what man?" He licked his lips nervously trying to avoid looking at Bubbles who could only stand there and stare at her drunk boyfriend. Mike rolled his eyes at them and over exaggerated his arm movements. "I know that you're trying to take her away from me-"

"I am not trying to take her away from you." Boomer interrupted, a bit shocked at his best friend and felling a bit guilty because in some sense he was actually trying to take her away from him.

"He is not trying to take me away from you." Bubbles said, finally looking her boyfriend straight in the eyes with shock and disgust covering her face.

"Pfft, pu-uh-la-ee-se," He said, exaggerating the pronunciation of the word 'please', glaring at his so called best friend. "I know you're in love with her. And I know she feels the same." All Bubbles could do was laugh in disbelief, it was a shallow, humorless laugh and it made both boys uncomfortable. "You think I'm in love with _him_?" She asked both of them, who just looked at her waiting for her to answer her own question. "Why would even think that?" She asked, her voice shaking with emotion. Boomer looked at Mike waiting for an explanation, Mike had only gotten even madder since now he has to explain the "obvious" to her. "You are constantly talking about him, you constantly hang out with him, hell I'm pretty sure you've mumbled his name in your sleep a couple of times; god you stare at him a lot too." He said, eyeing both of the blondes suspiciously; Bubbles' face flared red and hot from embarrassment and anger. "You know what? I'm going home, you both are acting ridiculous, and this night has kind of sucked." She stalked off back towards the football field, going to search for her sisters so they can go home together, muttering profanities and how both of the boys were huge jerks, leaving Mike confused and Boomer a bit hopeful. _She didn't deny it,_ the thought ran through both of the boys' heads, one filled with hope and the other with sorrow.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **So this was my first fic! I hope you all enjoyed it, thanks for reading and hopefully you'll give me a review. I would really appreciate your thoughts and comments, all types of criticism are welcome (as long as it is appropriate and hopefully not too negative…) and it would really help me in improving my writing. I will be posting a few more parts for this, so sit tight. If you have any questions leave a review or just message me. Again thank you so much for reading this (even though to me it is a bit of a train wreck…). Also I am sorry for the profound language in this, I hope that I didn't offend anyone from it. I hope that you have a lovely day.**_

 _ **XX ~ Eli**_


	2. I Want You To Want Me

**A/N: Hey hey howdy hey! I am back with another chapter! ^_^ Sorry it had taken a little longer than I would have liked to have taken on uploading this, I had really struck out with ye ol writer's block and I had a shit ton of stuff to do for school. Like literally for my final two weeks of school (which was at the beginning of the month) I had assignments back to back to back, I had around 4 papers due, one was one of my finals, one had a presentation due with it, and the other was attached to my english final. It was a hectic two weeks but now I am on summer vacation and I am so grateful that hell week(s) is over with. I have a lot more time to continue my shitty ass writing, so hopefully I will update a lot better than I have been.**

 **TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW ELATED I HAD FELT LIKE THANK YOU SO MUCH, I ALMOST CRIED BECAUSE IT REALLY BRIGHTENED MY DAY AND GAVE ME HOPE THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY ENJOY MY POOR ATTEMPT OF WRITING. THANK YOU AGAIN**

 **Anywho, onward with the chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: I Want You To Want Me**

Buttercup mumbled profanities under her breath as she cautiously made her way to the center of the makeshift stage that was in the middle of the football field. It had taken Butch, with a little help from the other boys in their group, to pull Buttercup from her seat and then push her all the way to the stage while trying to restrain her from flying off and hurting them. And now, here she was, about to grab the microphone that was sitting so snug in its little holster attached to the mic stand in the middle of said stage. Butch smugly strolled over to the back of the stage where the karaoke machine was located, tapping on the screen and scrolling through the playlist of songs, trying to find the perfect song for Buttercup to sing. Once he was satisfied with his selection, he gave his scowling friend a thumbs up and got off of the stage. Before the song began Butch called up to Buttercup, "And you have to dedicate it to me." She gave him a confused look as he winked at her and the beginning chords of the song blasted out of the surround sound speakers.

She grabbed the microphone and brought it up to her mouth, keeping it a few inches away from her mouth, she cleared her throat before saying "This one is for Butch. Fucking asshole." Muttering the last part, she glanced over at the screen to see what song she was going to sing and cringed internally, rolling her eyes physically, and giving off an exasperated expression. _Of course the asshat would choose this song_ , she thought to herself as the words appeared on the screen, readying herself to sing the first line of I Want You to Want Me by Cheap Trick. Her face burned a little as her cheeks turned pink once the lines had left her mouth, belting out each line perfectly, and resisting the urge to jump off of the stage and punch that laughing green-eyed fucker right in the face. As the last round of words for the final chorus of the song lit up on the screen, Buttercup gazed out at the crowd and saw her blonde haired sister striding towards the back with an abnormal expression across her face. Buttercup's face contorted to a confused expression as she halfheartedly sang the rest of the song, not even staying on the stage for the final chords as she made her way through the crowd towards her sister. "Hey, Bubbles." She called out to the blonde, noticing that her sister was crying once she had finally reached her, the expression contorted onto the sweet girl's face was unfamiliar to her sister.

Bubbles turned around at the sound of her name being called, coming face to face with her black haired sister. She swiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes and sniffled a bit before giving her sister a sad smile, "Hey, Buttercup." Buttercup rose an eyebrow and hugged her sibling, wondering what, or who, had made her dearest sister cry. Bubbles hated crying in public but sometimes she just couldn't help it, knowing that she was overwhelmed Buttercup started comforting her the best she could which wasn't much in the eyes of others. "Hey, hey now. It's okay. What's wrong?" She asked into her hair, Bubbles just shook her head and cried more into Buttercup's shoulder mumbling, "Can we go home? Please." Buttercup nodded and let go of her sister, linking arms with her and started to go look for Blossom.

* * *

They found her moments later, arguing with Brick (big surprise), Buttercup rolling her eyes at her sister as she cleared her throat disrupting their argument. She glanced at Bubbles and raised her eyebrows at her red-headed sister, having a silent conversation with and motioning with her head towards the parking lot. Blossom, fully understanding, nodded at her sisters leaving Brick standing there with no explanation. "I'm sorry Brick, but our conversation will have to continue some other time." And with that being said, she linked arms with her crying sister and they all started heading towards the parking lot. "Hold up, I gotta go say bye to the guys." Buttercup said, unlinking her arm and jogging back towards the football field in search of her friends.

* * *

Hearing the familiar sound of deep laughter, Buttercup emerged back into the group of guys that she was normally seen with. "Ah, look who finally decided to join us once again." Mitch said, giving her a grin. "Look Butters, I knew all along that you couldn't resist me but honestly going up there and singing to me. Tch. You really didn't have to yo-" Butch said jokingly, being cut off when Buttercup punched him in the gut, the rest of them bursting out into laughter once more. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can it, you jackass. My sisters and I are gonna bust this joint, so I'll see you assholes later." She says to the group, mock-saluting them as she turns around and leaves them. "Well shit." Butch says, moments later breaking the silence. The group then decides to disperse since it isn't as fun without Buttercup being there.

* * *

Buttercup catches up with her sisters in the parking lot a few minutes later, passing the blue eyed boy wonder and spitting profanities at him as she rushed back to her sisters side, climbing into the back of her dad's station wagon and putting on her seatbelt indicating to Blossom that they were good to leave. "Sorry for ruining the night guys." Bubbles said sheepishly, giving them a sad look. Blossom only shook her head reassuringly, while Buttercup hugged her from the back seat telling her, "No, don't be sorry." Blossom reassured her. "Yea. Those assholes should be the ones apologizing. Fu-" "Buttercup, watch your language." Blossom had cut in. Bubbles quietly giggled at her sisters' bantering, feeling a bit better in the presence of her siblings. After their bickering had stopped, the rest of the car ride had been silent; it wasn't an awkward silence, more of a comfortable silence.

* * *

Once Blossom had pulled into their driveway, the girls had all climbed out and entered their dimly lit home; the Professor's lab door had a light shinning underneath the crack of the door indicating that he was going to be pulling another all-nighter in the lab. Blossom went into the kitchen while Buttercup plopped herself onto the couch, turning on the T.V., Bubbles didn't say much other than a small "good night" to her sisters before ascending up the stairs and locking herself into her bedroom.

As soon as the girls were old enough they had all decided that they didn't want to share a room anymore, so the Professor had split up their old bedroom and added some floor space to keep everything even, each room still having a circular window on the far wall that was the front of the house. Bubbles didn't go much into Buttercup's room, only really seeing glimpses of mass piles of clothes littered across the floor, she would sometimes be allowed into the clean fortress that is Blossom's room but only if she wasn't busy with homework or if it was truly important. So Bubbles numbly walked into her room, through the door that was located on the far end of the stairs, not bothering to turn on the lights, and trudged her way across the blue rug that was over-top of the hard wood flooring and fell face first onto her bed. The soft sky blue bedspread wrinkling as the mass that is her body slightly bounced as it made contact with her mattress, not even really bothering to put on her actual pajamas Bubbles had slid underneath the comforter and stared out the window that was across the room.

A street light illuminated the abandoned street and the houses that lined it, a small patch of woods lay in the distance and the subtle sound of cars on the main streets could be heard as Bubbles slowly closed her eyes and let out a small frustrated sigh; the last thing on her mind before she had drifted off to sleep was the staring of a set of dark blue eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah! This was my chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it! I already know what type of direction I want to do with chapter 3, writing suggestions are always welcome as well! Please review and give me some criticism! ALSO I JUST HAD TO WRITE THAT FUCKING SONG FOR THE GREENS CUZ I THINK THAT IT WORKS PRETTY WELL FOR THEM (and the others as well, but then again I am biased as hell towards those green eyed douchbags)**


	3. Heartbreak Warfare

**Hello! Long time no read, am I right!? So, when I logged on and checked the story today I realized that this story turned 1 way back in April! So happy birthday to my fic! It was also my birthday last month (the 20th haha) and I finally turned 20 ^_^ Sorry for leaving y'all in the dark for basically a year! How have you guys been holding up? I didn't mean to go AWOL for so long, it's been a long and rough year. I finished my second year of college and I think I finally know what I want to do with my life, I had gotten my first boyfriend (who dumped me two days before my birthday and this chapter happens to be a breakup chapter LOL BUT I SWEAR I WROTE THIS BEFORE ANY OF THAT HAPPENED), and I did a crazy thing and had gotten my first bodymod (I got my septum pierced for my birthday)! So it wasn't all bad. Anywho, I hope y'all have had an amazing year so far, and haven't given up on this fic. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my poor excuse of writing! I seriously appreciate it! Anyway, enjoy the read!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, nor do I own the songs that are mentioned/the theme of this chapter or any other chapter. Heartbreak Warfare belongs to John Mayer. Please enjoy my god awful writing.**

 **Chapter 3: Heartbreak Warfare**

* * *

Bubbles woke up the next morning a bit groggily, nonetheless she didn't waste any time. As soon as she had awoken, she decided that her and Mike needed a long overdue talk, so the first thing she did was make herself look and feel better for the most part. As soon as she was set on the right type of appearance to present herself in – a light blue tank top and some blue jean cut-off capris, nothing too flashy just real casual – she then gave herself a small pep talk in the mirror. _You can do this, you can do this, you can do this,_ she mumbled to herself as she left her room and soon bounded out of the house shouting over her shoulder, "I'll be back later."

She had decided on walking to her (possibly soon to be ex-) boyfriend's house, wanting to take her time in what she would say to him about the whole ordeal that was last night. Even though it wasn't a long walk, just a few streets over and a couple houses down from the corner, she still took her sweet time making her way down the sidewalks.

* * *

Each step she took, the closer she got, the heavier her feet felt hitting the pavement; soon a small twinge of anxiety started to build up in her stomach. _Maybe he forgot, just go home and forget about it too_ was all she could think about; trying to rid her thoughts of denial and replace them with boosts of confidence.

She took a few deep breaths as she walked up the pathway that led to Mike's front door, gulping down her fear and finally knocking on the painted dark blue wooden door. She waited a minute before the door squeaked open and a small girl stood in the doorway. The girl had light brown skin, freckles dusted her cheeks just under a pair of bright yellowy-green eyes that were caged by long eyelashes, she smiled up at Bubbles revealing a gap between her two perfectly white front teeth. Her brown curly hair was tied up into two large puffballs that were up high on the sides of her head, black thick rimmed glasses guarded her eyes, and a pink shirt underneath a pair of overall shorts clung to her body.

"Hi Bubbles!" She softly said to the blonde girl as she held out her arms and hugged her. Bubbles smiled and hugged her back, laughing lightly. "Hey there Shelly. Is Michael home?" She asked the young girl, sounding a bit quieter than she had wanted to. The girl pulled back and glanced up at the stairs behind her and at Bubbles a few times, a worried look spreading across her face. Bubbles bit her lip and gave Shelly an encouraging smile; the young girl sighed defeatedly and looked down at the ground before responding. "Michael is up in his room. Please still be my friend." She gave Bubbles pleading eyes which only confused the blonde. She put a reassuring hand on Shelly's shoulder and flashed her a bright smile before going up the staircase, "Of course I'll always be your friend Shelly."

Bubbles walked up the stairs and down the hallway all the way to the end where a white door was, Michael's door. She cleared her throat and knocked lightly on the door, then turned the knob and opened it. "Michael, I think we need to-" She cut herself off as her eyes widened at the scene in front of her. Michael was in his bed, lacking clothes – which wasn't very abnormal - , next to him however was someone else. Next to him was Princess, only clad in her cheap looking bra and (hopefully) underwear – the sheet was covering the bottom half of their bodies. Bubbles stood there shocked, she couldn't move, she couldn't look away, all she could do was stand there and feel the crushing feeling of her heart breaking. Her chest felt tight as it became harder for her to breathe.

She turned around abruptly and had started to walk away as soon as Mike had noticed that she was there, getting up from his spot on the bed and going after his girlfriend. "Oh, shit. Bubbles wait! I can explain. Nothing happened-"

"Bullshit, Michael. I can't believe you-"

"Just listen to me! Nothing happ-"

"If nothing happened then why are there hickeys all up and down your body!? Hm? Why is there smeared lipstick markings on your neck, your stomach-"

"Babe, I swear it didn't mean anything-"

"ON YOUR MOUTH!?" Tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks as Mike tried to turn her around to look at him but that had only made things worse, a lot worse. Princess was just sitting there on the bed still, watching the whole scene take place at the end of the hall and she couldn't help herself but flash a smug smile. She had hated Bubbles (and her sisters) for years, anything that'll make them like this was nothing but satisfying to the dark ginger haired girl.

"You cheated on me. You cheated on me with her. Of all the people you could've cheated on me with you had decided to _fuck_ her!?"

"Bubbles, calm down. You're starting to act hysterical." Mike said to her, with an impatient tone. This was not how he had wanted to spend his morning, especially since he was hungover. Suddenly, something happened, something that Bubbles wouldn't want to do with someone who didn't have powers but she was almost at her breaking point. She smacked him. She smacked him hard, almost too hard, leaving him with a large reddened welt on his face. The boy was stupefied by her actions, not knowing how to react since she had never slapped him before, all he could do was stare at her.

"Don't talk to me ever again." Was the last thing that she had said to him before walking down the stairs and out the front door. Michael, like the idiot that he is, went after her out the front door and onto his front lawn, grabbing her arm in the process. Bubbles broke out of his grip and screamed at him, "Don't touch me!"

"Bubbles you need to calm down and let me explain."

"Explain what? How could you do this to me?"

The hurt in her voice was enough to make an entire population breakdown, Mike was no match for this girl and her power to make him feel like the guiltiest person to ever live. The quiver in her voice sent shivers down his spine, the tears in her eyes broke his heart more than he had ever meant to break hers, nothing about this situation would turn out in favor for him so he sighed in defeat. A defeat that he hadn't intended on happening, the cheating wasn't something that he had planned on either but the circumstances of last night were all a blur in his mind now as the voices of reason and reassurance abandoned him and all he could do was stand there and stare at her.

"Shit." Was all he could mutter, no words or theories of explanation entering his train of thought as he just stared at her, a crying girl that he loved, _loves_ , but what he did has proven to her and to himself that maybe it wasn't meant to be anymore. This wasn't what either of them had wanted, she didn't think that their relationship would end on such a sour note, he didn't think that she would walk in on his _shame_ , his moment of weakness, a moment that he had first used as something to get back at her for not being completely truthful to him and then later realizing during the night that maybe things weren't so perfect between them.

"Goodbye, Michael." Was all she had said to him after the long silence, flying off at top speed before he could say anything else.

Princess emerged from Mike's house moments later, sloppily dressed, hair all frizzy (not that it wasn't usually), and a cigarette between two fingers on her right hand, a lighter in her other. She smiled to herself and gave out a short laugh, walking up to Mike and kissing him on the cheek. "Well that couldn't have gotten any more perfect." Was all she said to him before lighting up her cigarette, taking a long drag, and then walking away. "You're such a bitch." He said to her in disgust as she looked over her shoulder at him and winked.

Moments later, Shelly stood in the front doorway in disbelief, one of her only true friends and favorite person had just left her house heartbroken and in tears. She looked at her older brother and sneered at him, "I'm telling mom."

Bubbles zoomed into her room in a flash of blue, her sisters who were downstairs suddenly became confused by the gust of wind and what had sounded like crying. Buttercup raised an eyebrow at Blossom, who only shrugged her shoulders in response and had decided go up to Bubbles' room to check on her, knocking softly on the door. "Bubbles, is everything ok?" After a few choked back sobs, Bubbles croaked out, "No. It's not." Blossom waited for her to explain, only to have the door swing open and have her pulled in. Bubbles clung to her sister, embracing her hard and weeping onto her shoulder. Blossom hugged her back and started rubbing small circles on her back to reassure her that she was there for her; after a few more seconds of hugging in her doorway, Bubbles moved aside and allowed Blossom into her room closing the door behind her.

After a few calming breaths, though they didn't really stop the tears once she had started talking again, she explained the whole ordeal that had gone down at Mike's house.

* * *

Moments after Blossom had gone upstairs, a knock came from the front door. Buttercup answered it and was surprised to see not one Rowdyruff Boy, but all 3 standing on her front porch. "What do you assholes want?" Butch swayed back and forth on his heels smiling at his friend, Brick only scowled at her remark, and Boomer looked like he was either about to piss himself or he had really bad news; Buttercup hoped that it was the latter since she didn't want any of them in her house. Butch was the first one to speak, "Well hello to you too, Sunshine. Let us in, Butterbutt, there's no food at our house and Butchie needs a snack." He attempted to move past her only to be shoved back and into his brothers, leaving a scowl on Buttercup's face from his remark.

"Go suck your own dick and get your own food. Little boy blue, Red, why are _you_ here?"

Ignoring her nickname, Brick had decided to roll his eyes at her, "I got dragged along with the buffoon and puppy eyes." Lying to her and hoping that she doesn't press further for his presence at her house, Buttercup decides to believe him for now; he had actually come along to see Blossom and try to continue their conversation from last night.

"Is Bubbles here? I need to tell her something about Mike and last night." Boomer spits out desperately trying to move things along.

Buttercup quirked an eyebrow at him, muttering, "I think she already found out."

Boomer moved passed her and started going up the stairs towards the blonde's room, Buttercup stood there shocked at first and then went after him trying to stop him. "Hey, jackass, I didn't invite you in. I'm pretty sure that's breaking and enter- Butch get the hell out of my kitchen!" Stopping in her tracks and going back towards the kitchen instead to try and throw the green-eyed boy out, Buttercup shortly forgot about Boomer and where he was intending to go.

* * *

Once Bubbles had explained to Blossom everything that had happened, Blossom was infuriated. She didn't know what to say to her sister other than the stereotypical "He's such a jerk." "Don't worry things will get better." "If you tell Buttercup, she might burn his house down." "He didn't deserve you and you most certainly don't deserve this." After a while though, they had heard a commotion going on downstairs, Blossom told Bubbles to stay put on her bed as she opened up the blue door and peeked outside only to be met with a pair of dark blue eyes staring at her.

Blossom looked back over her shoulder at her sauntering sister before looking back at the blonde boy on the other side of the door. She slid out of the room and gently closed the door behind her, leaning up against it and crossing her arms. "Can I help you with something?" She coolly asked Boomer.

* * *

 **Ok! So this was chapter 3! Again, so sorry for the super long time on updating. Chapter 4 will be the last chapter for the Blues! I'm thinking of doing something in this fic for the greens and reds, but i'm not 100% set on it since this is a Blues centered fic. I will let y'all know once I have the 4th chapter up and running.**


End file.
